Dekapon
Dekapon Dekapons are mace-wielding Patapons.Unlike all the other patapon units, "Dekai" (でかい) means "gargantuan" in Japanese. These monstrous brutes are extremely large and bulky, and as a result do massive damage to their targets. They also have high HP which can be further increased by shoulder armor that players obtain (only in Patapon 2). Unfortunately, Dekapons are extremely slow at the move, which tempers their awesome might. If attacking after a PonChaka song, Dekapons have a ground pound attack that stuns enemies. A full Dekapon squad consists of 3 Dekapon. Acquisition in Patapon Gaeen must be defeated to obtain the Dekapon Memory. Dekapons can be created using alloys and meat (veggies can replace the meat though, like with Tatepons for a smaller Ka-ching cost). Acquisition in Patapon 2 To unlock the Dekapon in the new evolution map, you have to evolve a Tatepon into a Wanda Rarepon. This is almost as easy as Kibapons. The Tatepon must be evolved into a Buhyokko before the option to evolve into a Wanda is avaliable. Created with Hide and Meat. Later you will need Bones and Fangs. In Patapon 2, there is a Dekapon who makes alloys for you. His name is Ton Kampon! Acquisition in Patapon 3 Level up your Tatepon or Taterazay (Normal Tatepon) to Level 2 and you will unlock Tondenga (Buhyokko Dekapon). Fever Mode Slight increase in damage, and apparently fire attributed attacks in patapon with even basic weapons. Charged Attack (PonChaka) Uses a ground pound attack that does damage and stuns nearby enemies. And has strong effects on weak enemies. (Dekapons don't do any thing when you play Chaka Chaka(Defending).) Hero Mode The Hammer The Hero will spin his club, hammer or sword until he reaches his maximum range limit. (The range between the Hero and Hatapon).This is the Strongest Hero attack in Patapon 2 when using Good Equipment(Divine Equipment and Rare Equipments and a Babassa or Mogyugyu Rarepon) Special Abillities (Patapon 3) ''' Giant Swing - Increase the power of the Pon-Chaka attack Computer Dekapons *Buruch- A controllable Dekapon Hero seen in the Patagate by completing the Karmen egg. Powerful and durable, but lacks teamwork skills. *Germa - A controllable Dekapon Hero seen in the fumPatagate by completing the Manboth egg. Motivates his subordinates by hitting them in the back with his nail-studded bat. *Goldon- A controllable Dekapon Hero seen in the Patagate by completing the Kanogias egg. A legendary hero whose armor makes him nearly invulnerable and tremendously strong, at the cost of his speed. *[[Beetleton |'Beetleton ']]- The lieutenant of Gorl, a Zigoton General that fights the Patapons. Helped Spiderton with the Ziggerzank fight, and fought alongside The Queen, but was betrayed and killed by the Patapons. *Kuwagattan - 'A empowered form of Beetleton, resurrected by Black Hoshipon to lead the Akumapon. *[[Fwoosh Famooze the Anvil and Ton Kampon|'Ton Kampon ''']]- An expert blacksmith that creates weapons for the Patapons with Fwoosh-Famoose the Furnace which he makes alloy's & weapons (divine and demonic) Patapon 1 Rarepon Stat Bonuses PYKOLA ~ Dekapon HP +30 (330) Damage +5 (20-25) Cnc. Chance +50% (100%) GEKOLOS ~ Dekapon HP + 50 (350) Damage +8 (23-28) Speed -0.40 sec (1.60 sec) Crit Chance +20% (20%) Resist vs Crit. +30% (30%) Resist vs Cnc. +30% (60%) MOFEEL ~ Dekapon HP + 200 (500) Armour vs Inf. +20% (20%) Armour vs Arw. +50% (50%) Armour vs Spr. +50% (50%) Armour vs Lnc. +20% (20%) TIKULEE ~ Dekapon HP +100 (400) Speed -1.00 sec (1.00 sec) Crit Chance +60% (60%) MOGYOON ~ Dekapon HP +200 (500) Damage +0 / +80 (15-100) Speed +0.60 sec (2.60 sec) Armour vs Inf. +10% (10%) Armour vs Arw. +10% (10%) Armour vs Spr. +10% (10%) Armour vs Lnc. +10% (10%) Crit Chance +10% (10%) KB Chance +80% (130%) Cnc Chance +80% (130%) Resist vs Crit.+20% (20%) Resist vs KB. +20% (50%) Resist vs Cnc. +20% (50%) BARSALA ~ Dekapon HP +300 (600) Damage +20 / +30 (35-50) Speed -0.40 sec (1.60 sec) Crit Chance +60% (60%) Legend "This Herculean warrior once pulverized a mountain...chopped it down with the edge of his hand" Trivia *This is the only Patapon with a different japanese name like "Tori" in japanese "Tori" which means bird.But Instead of "Deka" its "Dekai". See Also *Patapon (Game) *Patapon (Tribe) *Patapon 2 *Patapon 3 *Patapon Units Category:Units Category:Patapon Category:Patapon 2 Category:Patapon 1 Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon units Category:Dekapon